


Pickup Lines & Preferences

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Shapeshifting, Gabriel likes his fruity drinks, M/M, Pick Up Lines, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam's suspicious of all the people attempting to pick him up, until, of course, he figures out who it really is...





	Pickup Lines & Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Another SFF thought for ya! Whenever Sam and Dean go to a bar lately, a random person will always try to pick up Sam with some lame geeky pick-up line. Sam never accepts and Dean keeps pushing Sam to have fun (think Provenance) but Sam accepts. The people vary in appearance and sex, but after the 6th bar, which is in the middle of nowhere, Sam is suspicious about who's actually trying to hook-up with Sam. It's not until Gabe shows up that Sam figures it out and uses a pick-up line on Gabe. - Prompt by Anonymous

  
Oh god, Oh god, oh godddddddddd, yessssssssss.  JUST.  I CANNOT YES THIS ENOUGH, OKAY?  

  
Like at the first bar, maybe it’s a short brunette lady, and Sam just smiles at her after her pickup line (maybe it’s like a vague Star Trek reference and he remembers watching the show with Jess and doesn’t get the reference as quick as he might have a few years ago), and shakes his head, but offers to buy a drink regardless.  She calls him classy and slides into the seat next to him and they chat for a little while until she leaves.  

  
And then at the next bar, this one is normally right up Dean’s alley.  Blonde, gorgeous rack, tight clothing and just a little bit of cushion.  Dean makes two swings at her before she waves off the pretty boy and settles in next to him.  Sam chuckles into his beer and raising an eyebrow at her.  She just shrugs a little and says she likes the quiet types and sips a beer next to him while he drinks his.  After a while, they get to talking, and find out they’ve both read similar books, and start talking about them.  Sam laughs when she tries a pickup line from his favorite and waves her off.  It barely phases her and they’re on to the next topic.  Sam can’t remember the last time he grinned like that.  

  
The third bar it’s a guy.  A guy, who, before he dated Jess, when he was in college, Sam would have been ALL over.  Big brown eyes, pouty lips and hair that actually reminded him of Cas with the perpetual bedhead.  Smaller than him and young, but not TOO young.  Sam grinned as he came over and fidgeted before sticking his hand out and introducing himself.  Sam could tell he was new at this and calmed him down a bit before gesturing to the seat next to him.  He considers it.  For a little bit, watching those lips wrap around the nose of the beer bottle before he gently turns the guy down after they’ve discussed the Matrix in depth.  Pouty lips gives a rueful smile and offers to buy him a beer.  He accepts.  

  
That night, Dean mentions that he must be off his game, because Sam is getting more tail from walk-ups than he is, after actively looking.  Sam doesn’t bother to tell Dean that it’s because his heart isn’t in it and he’s pining after an angel they haven’t seen.  

  
The fourth and fifth come on like fucking mack trucks and Sam has to forcefully say no, even after some pickup lines that have him snorting, and Dean’s worried eyes trailing him across the bar.  Dry spell or not, this isn’t normal, and he’s not about to think that something’s changed.  

  
The next bar they go into, Sam’s armed.  Silver blades, a stake, his gun, and a vial of holy water tucked into his waistband.  He’s going to find out what is fucking with them and gank the fucking bastard.  

  
So he sits and waits.  A few people attempt to approach him and Sam smiles openly, trying to encourage whatever is following him to show up.  No one shows.  After an hour and two beers, Sam is ready to call it a night when someone settles in next to him.  He tenses and hears Dean shout his name when a snap echoes in the air.  A chill goes down his spine and he turns to look at Gabriel, giving him a rueful grin.  “It was you.”  

  
Gabriel snaps himself up an elaborate looking mixed drink and takes a sip.  “Yep.  You’re surprisingly hard to pick up for someone with a dry spell.”  

  
And Sam just meets his eyes and smirks, mentioning off-hand that his stake might have adamic carvings on it, just in case.  And Gabriel tenses a little.  He shrugs and sips his drink again, saying he wasn’t causing any harm or trouble, and most of the time they just ended up talking.  

  
Sam is about to argue when he realizes that Gabriel is right, so he sips his beer and smirks, glancing over at Gabriel, before deadpanning, “So are you gonna kiss me, or do I have to lie to my diary?”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com](http://sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com/post/121982842601/another-sff-thought-for-ya-whenever-sam-and-dean)


End file.
